


诱饵

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 不止一次咬紧那枚鲜美的纯情饵钩，他从来被李抒澔熟谙的伎俩掌控着。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 21





	诱饵

“或许哥是打算出家了？”吕焕雄说。

突然接到对面小情侣捅来的刀子，金建学一口酒差点没咽下去。

他和吕焕雄还有金英助都是从学生时代开始多年朋友的关系，也是看着他俩在自己眼皮子底下眉来眼去几年，最近终于搞到了一起。

就不该和热恋情侣出来喝酒。

吕焕雄拨着杯子里的冰块的小声嘀咕，声量正好让金建学听见：“总要走出来吧。”

过了这么久，连李抒澔的样子自己都记不太清了，只是偶尔被自家猫的尾巴扫过脖子时会想起被他金发撩着的痒。

好像没有什么走不走出来可说道。

当时估计也是鬼迷心窍，大学第一次进gay吧，就被那个看上去比自己年纪还小的驻唱弄到了床上。

那天他穿的卫衣牛仔裤，坐台上唱情歌。脚踝露出一截白色的袜子来。总之是纯良得不行。

关上酒店房门时金建学看见李抒澔鲜红的耳廓，还以为自己占了上风。后来他勾着舌头教自己接吻才明白，赢家分明是对方。

他背对着金建学，叼着碍事的卫衣下摆，又纯又浪地塌着腰把性器一点点吞进去。金建学没忍住，伸手挠了下他穿着白袜子的脚心，看他像受惊的猫一样猛地绷紧。

“…更硬了。”他停下来喘气，侧脸嘴角却微微扬着：“喜欢看我穿着白袜子跟你做爱？”

金建学恨生理反应把自己心思明明白白摆在面上，羞恼地握着李抒澔的腰往下摁，一口气插到深处。说不过他，只能操到他闭嘴。

断断续续两个月，和他睡了不知道多少次。甚至因为身体太合留了联系方式，备注是按他所说，存的“哥”。而除了上床之外金建学什么都还没来得及表示，这段关系就以和李抒澔失联的方式乍然结束了。

没法跟炮友要求什么契约精神，现在提起这段金建学却还是烦躁。

金英助敲了敲金建学的杯子，往边上的卡座示意：“那个，不是你喜欢的型么？”

是个穿着西装的男人，黑发。看身材确实是他的取向。

金建学看着黑发男人的侧脸，脑海里那人竟像从雾里走出来，渐渐变得清晰。

黑发。

是从金色染回去了么？

喝下去的酒在体内烧起来，金建学有点无法管理表情，攥紧了杯子。

光影陆离中碰巧与他目光对上，金建学慌到视线不知道往哪里搁，黑发男人却只是对他礼貌地笑了下。

不知是自己认错了人，或说不辞而别只是炮友间的老生常谈，李抒澔足够坦荡毫无牵挂。两者都让金建学像被针扎了一样，放尽心尖涌上的热血，忽而空落落的。

倒是吕焕雄开口打破沉默：“建学哥更喜欢清纯男大学生那挂吧？”

“是吗？”金英助看向他。

金建学没心思再听，点了点头。

结果是喝了不少酒回家也没能睡好，脑海里全是那双对自己疏离笑着的眼睛。

说像，又不像。

金建学划着手机，弹出来一条社交软件上的消息。App是那对恩爱的夫夫对自己进行长达半小时的说教后给下的，美其名曰扩大社交圈。

对方头像是张腹肌照，腰又窄又紧。

放平时金建学就无视了，今天偏偏窜火找不到地方发泄。

“头像是你？”金建学问。

“嗯，你头像？”

“网图。”八成是金英助在酒吧现搜的，一张风骚的健身房对镜自拍。

后一句发了语音：“我身材比网图好。”

酒后又是午夜，声音哑得要命。别人总说自己声线撩人，今天就干脆试验下。

对面消息已读的很快，却没有立刻回复。

一会儿发来：“出来玩？”

是再明白不过的邀请。

吕焕雄他俩估计也想不到，他们不抱希望给出的损招会这么快被金建学付诸实践。

金建学本觉得因为在酒吧里碰见个和前炮友七分像的人失眠，凌晨在网上聊骚还跑出来约炮就足够离谱。

生活总还能把更离谱的事情安排在后头。

比如房门打开，那个穿西装的黑发男人站在金建学面前。

再比如他坐到床边脱下皮鞋问金建学——

“袜子还是不脱么？”

酒店的灯光足够亮堂，金建学这下看清他的脸了。和金发少年人叠在一起，匆匆装进他的黑色轮廓里，有点陌生。

熟悉的是自己和当时一样被耍得团团转，心口躁动想要发火。

金建学一句为什么突然走了都涌到嘴边，却突然发现自己根本没有质问他的立场，只能恶狠狠地把人推倒在床上。

“扩张。”

李抒澔好像以激怒金建学为乐，从善如流地仰头笑着。

“你自己做。”金建学下定决心今天要欺负他，便无视了那副卖乖的模样。

润滑剂挤得太多，水灵灵地淌了李抒澔一手，西装裤也只草草挂在小腿。

金建学抓着另一条腿，从被袜子裹着的脚踝吻到光裸的腿根，居高临下地瞧他自己吞下两根手指，浅浅地抽插着，摸到舒服的地方就皱着眉头微弱地发抖。

不知是不是金建学的错觉，他总觉得今晚这人身上意外泛着股青涩的味道。

明明裁剪合身的西装顺着腰臀的线条一水儿贴着下去，任谁看都是骚，就以为尝起来总会比几年前还辣些。一口咬下去却溢了满口半熟果实的丰沛汁水。挂着露，甜味姗姗来迟绕在舌根，藏在酸味最后面。

金建学看不下去他磨磨蹭蹭的动作，又加一根指头，轻车熟路地挠在敏感点上。

李抒澔唔了一声，往后缩了缩。

金建学制住他躲开的动作，抽出手指把性器送进去。低头咬他的颈侧，合着李抒澔叫床时声带的颤抖一块，将在阴暗角落藏了不知道多久的执念吞下去。

“会射……啊不能一直……”

他呜咽着说很久没做了、这样不行，哆哆嗦嗦地躲着金建学撞过来的胯。

金建学抓住李抒澔乱蹬的脚，故技重施挠他脚心，果不其然被绞得死紧。他性器跳了跳，腺液滴滴答答地都落在腹肌上。

于是金建学把速度放慢了些，只浅浅地磨着。

他也没像从前那样蹭着把穴往金建学那儿送，嘴里说着有搭没一搭的话找操。倒是真的受不了似的，遮住眼睛大口喘气。

那句很久没做不像是说谎，金建学有点莫名的愉悦。

“为什么在酒吧装不认识我？”李抒澔小腹上那片湿哒哒的水液被金建学抹到他嘴唇上，又叫他伸出舌头将手指舔了干净。

像是没打算等到李抒澔的回答，金建学自顾自地念了句：“不准再跑了。”

李抒澔听见这话笑了下，腿圈着金建学的腰往自己这边用力一带，伸手环住金建学的脖子。

凑到脸前金建学这才发现今天他身上陌生的气质来源于眼下点的一颗小痣，在床上滚过已经淡了些，混成一滴浅黑色的汗蜿蜿蜒蜒藏进凌乱的床单里。

李抒澔眼睛里的暧昧朦胧的水汽全都散掉，灼灼闪着不知足的光。他凑到金建学耳边小声说：“怀孕就跑不掉了。”

“操。”金建学太阳穴跳了跳。

不止一次咬紧那枚鲜美的纯情饵钩，他从来被李抒澔熟谙的伎俩掌控着。

什么很久没做怕也都是装的，这哥真的太恶劣了。


End file.
